Sister Saviour
by The World Is My Lobster
Summary: Two weeks before Elena's parents died, Claudia Forbes left Mystic Falls. Over a year later, she's back, Katherine not too far behind her. She's got secrets. Why did she leave? What was she doing? How does she tie in with the story? And of all people she connects with Damon Salvatore. Damon/OC AU but does follow the series to a certain extent.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, just Claudia. **

The lorry that had picked me up in Columbia pulled up to the side of the road. "Well this is as far as I take you." Gary, the driver, told me. I'd been staying with Gary and his family in Columbia for about three weeks. I'd worked for Gary's wife Mary, who owned a bakery.

I smiled. "Thanks for the ride." I got out of the lorry, swinging my pack over my shoulders.

"No problem kid. You take care of yourself now." Gary smiled at me.

I nodded. "Will do. You look after yourself too. Send me a letter when Mary has the baby. I gave you the address right?" I asked.

"You did. Well I best be off." Gary told me. "And if you're ever in Columbia again. Look us up."

"Will do." I shut the door and watched the lorry drive off. He'd dropped me off the other side of Wickery Bridge, so I still had a good two hours walk ahead of me. I reached into my pack and pulled out my iPod and stuck my headphones in.

I looked down at myself. I was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top with my hiking boots on my feet. I'd pulled my dirty blonde hair back in a ponytail, it was greasy because I hadn't washed it in three days. Well it was as good as it was going to get.

I walked into town and saw there was some kind of celebration going on. I frowned. What day is it? When you're travelling all over the place, you lost track of time. I looked up and saw a banner. "Founders Day... figures." I rolled my eyes.

The parade had started so I went and stood next to this guy in a black shirt, I didn't recognise him so I knew I wouldn't be questioned by him.

He glanced at me. "Tourist?" He asked.

"Returnee." I replied, turning to watch the parade.

_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our Miss Mystic Falls court and their escourts. This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. _

My jaw dropped. "Oh my god." I blinked. "That's my sister."

The guy next to me had walked off and was talking to someone. I squinted and saw it was Bonnie Bennett. The guy walked off and she turned and looked at me. "Claudia?"

The Vampire Diaries

I gave her a small smile. "Hi Bonnie." I walked over to her.

"You're here?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I just got back."

Bonnie stared at me. "Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried about you."

"I've been... travelling." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You didn't even say goodbye. You just left that shitty note. No one has heard from you in over a year." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Why'd you leave?"

I shrugged. "I said in the note. I need to get out."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Claudia. Why'd you really leave?"

I shook my head. "I'm not talking about this Bonnie. Just understand that I had my reasons and I'm back now... for the foreseeable future." I made to walk away from her.

"Wait." Bonnie smiled. "So can hear about these travels?" She tilted her head.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You can fill me in on what I've missed." I linked arms with her. "Thanks for not drilling me with questions."

"It's ok, I know Caroline and your mum are going to do that for me." Bonnie smirked.

I groaned. "Urgh don't remind me. I think I would rather live in my tent than go home right now." I complained.

"You've been living in a tent?" Bonnie exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. Other times it was crappy motels... if I had the money. I did odd jobs whenever I came to a town big enough. Mostly it was cash in hand." I tilted my head.

Bonnie nodded. "How'd you get places?"

"Walked. Hitchhiked." I tilted my head. "I got a bus once. That was after I worked in LA." I explained.

"You hitchhiked. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Bonnie asked me.

I smiled. "Bonnie. I'm fine."

We walked into the Mystic Grill and sat down. "So where did you go?" Bonnie asked.

I pulled out the journal I had kept of my travels. "Well when I first left. I walked to Richmond." I turned to the pages in my diary. "There I worked in this bar for a guy called Harris." I showed her a picture. "That's Ricky, who worked behind the bar and that's Harris, Harris' wife and kids Becky, Lucy and Thomas." I pointed to each of the children. I turned the page in my journal. "Then I headed up to Baltimore. I worked in this fifties cafe for a while but then I moved on to New York City." I showed her a picture of me on the Mett Steps. "There I worked as a maid for this insanely rich family on the Upper East Side, they were really nice and wanted me to stay but I... needed to move on. That's them at this Halloween party they held." I pointed to a picture and then I turned the page again. "From there I hitched to Buffalo, up to Toronto down to Detroit." I showed her pictures of the countryside. "Then I met this guy," I pointed to a photo. "His name was Frank and he was in Detroit on a business trip and he was driving back to Austin and stopping off at other places for business conferences on the way and he took me on as his PA." I turned the page again. "So we stopped off at Springfield, Jefferson City, Oklahoma City on the way." I showed her more photos. "From Austin I went to Roswell. That was my favourtie place. I worked in this alien themed cafe, it was a lot of fun and I managed to take some classes at the local high school." I turned the page. "Then I hitched to Phoenix and from there up to Los Angles. Then I got the bus to Florida and I stayed there with this really amazing group of people, most of them were professional surfers and the others owned a surfing shoph tattoo parlour." I showed her another photo. "From Florida I went up to Atlanta, then Frankford and finally Columbus. I worked for this woman called Mary and she let me stay with her and her husband Gary, who is a lorry driver and brought me back here." I finished my very edited story.

Bonnie blinked. "Wow. You've been everywhere."

I laughed. "Not everywhere." Just the places I needed to go.

"Well I'm glad you're back." Bonnie smiled. "It's been weird not having you around, arguing with Caroline all the time."

I smiled. "So what have I missed?"

Bonnie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well about two weeks after you left... Elena's parents died." She told me.

I felt my eyes widened. "Oh my god. That's awful."

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded. "She's better now and she broke up with Matt but now she's with this guy called Stefan." Bonnie told me.

I frowned. "Stefan... I can't place him." I shook my head.

"He moved here for the start of school, so you wouldn't have met him. His full name is Stefan Salvatore, his family was one of the founding families." Bonnie explained.

I nodded. "Right. So what's he like?" I asked.

Bonnie bit her lip. "He's a good guy. It's his brother you have to worry about."

I raised my eyebrows. "He has a brother."

"Yeah. Damon Salvatore. The one you saw me talking to before I saw you." Bonnie explained.

"Ok. Stay away from him. Got it." I smiled. "So what about you?" I asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "My Grams died recently."

"Oh Bonnie I'm so sorry. How are you dealing with it?" I apologised. How many people had died since I'd been away?

Bonnie gave me a small smile. "I'm doing ok." She nodded. "Well on another subject Caroline is now dating Matt. And they've just walked into the Grill."

I turned around and there she was my sister on the arm of Mathew Donovan.

"You should go over there." Bonnie said.

I shook my head. "I'm not ready to face that yet." I sighed.

Bonnie tilted her head. "Well you're going to have to sometime." She pointed out to me.

"I know." I looked over at them and Caroline spotted me.

Her eyes widened and then she was crossing over to our table.

"Hey Care..."

SMACK!

Caroline smacked me in the face.

I didn't even flinch. "Ok I deserved that." I coughed, rubbing my cheek.

"What you thought you could just show up after having been gone for over a year without a word of where you where or what you were doing and I'd just start crying and give you a hug?" Caroline shouted.

I bit my lip. "No." I sighed and shook my head. "Care..."

"Don't you Care me. You lost that right when you left." Caroline shouted. "Why'd you leave? Better yet why didn't you say goodbye? Where have you been? Why didn't you call? What have you been doing? How could you do this to me?" Caroline was crying now.

I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "There were just... there were some things I had to figure out. On my own." I pulled away. "Everytime I thought about calling, I just... couldn't." I shook my head. "I didn't say goodbye because I left in a spur of the moment and I just couldn't face saying goodbye, because I knew you'd try and stop me." I took a deep breath. "To the third question. I've been travelling all over. I can't tell you what I've been doing, that's my business and that's all I'm going to say. And again I'm sorry." I laughed. "I honestly didn't think you'd miss me that much." I shrugged. "I'm really sorry."

"Of course I missed you, you bitch." Caroline sniffed and hugged me again. "But you're back now... for good right?" Caroline asked.

I tilted my head. "For now. I don't know if it'll be perminent." I answered truthfully.

Caroline nodded. "Have you seen Mum yet?"

I shook my head. "No I want to put that argument off for as long as possible."

"I don't blame you there." Caroline smiled.

"Can I say hello now?" Matt butted in.

I smiled. "Matty." I pulled him into a hug. "Aw missed you bud." I pulled away and pointed at him. "Now I have to say this but if you hurt my sister, I will break that pretty face of yours."

Matt blushed and nodded. "It's good to have you back Claudia."

"It feels good to be back." I nodded. "Listen could I steal your keys?" I asked. "I really, really want a shower. I've been stuck in a lorry for days."

Caroline nodded. "Here. Let me have your cell number and I'll call you when I'm coming home."

I gave her my new phone number and she gave me her keys. I gave the number to Bonnie too. "Well I'm going to go have that shower. I'll see you guys later." I left and headed home.

**And that's the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**

Claudia's POV

I was asleep when my phone sounded. I groaned and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Claudia. It's Matt. Listen Caroline's been in an accident and she's in the hospital. You've got to get down here now." Matt told me.

I got out of bed. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, pulling on my hiking boots and ran out of the house and down the street to the hospital. I got to the hospital and found my Mum at the nurse's station. Well this was it. "Mum? I just heard about Caroline is she ok?" I asked.

My Mum looked up at me. "Claudia? When? How?"

"I got back today and Matt phoned me." I explained.

Mum pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you so much." She whispered.

I hugged her back. "I've missed you too." I pulled away. "How's Caroline?"

"There's some internal bleeding, they've taken her into surgery." Mum told me. "I don't know what to do?" Mum started to cry.

I hugged her again. "Hey it's going to be ok. Care's strong. I'm going to go find Matt. Are you going to be ok?" I asked her.

Mum nodded. "I'll be fine. Go."

I made to leave.

"Claudia." Mum stopped me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

Mum sighed. "I'm so sorry."

I gave her a small smile. "It's ok. I forgive you." I hugged her. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too sweetie." Mum sniffed.

I left Mum and walked down the corridor and found Bonnie and Matt sat on plastic chairs. "Hey. What happened?" I asked.

"Tyler was driving us home and he got this mirgraine and lost control of the wheel." Matt told me. "She's gone in for surgery."

I sat down next to him. "I know Mum just told me." I ran a hand through my hair. "This is not the drama I expected." I joked, trying to make light heart out of it and then I started to cry. "I can't loose her. I mean... I just got her back." I sniffed.

Matt put his arm around my shoulders. "She's going to be ok. Caroline is strong and stubborn." He told me.

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "You're right."

I stayed in the hospital all night and when they brought Caroline out of surgery I stayed by her bedside. Matt woke me up in the morning. "Hey, I'll sit with her a bit. Why don't you go get yourself a coffee or something?" He asked.

I rubbed my eyes, nodded and stood up. I walked out into the corridor and saw Bonnie talking to Elena and the guy from the parade... Damon. I walked over to them.

Bonnie turned and smiled at me. "Hey. How is she?"

"The doctors say it's just about playing a waiting game now." I sighed.

Elena stared at me. "Claudia?" She asked. "When did you get back?"

I smiled at her. "Hey Elena. I got back yesterday."

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

I sighed. "Travelling." I answered vaguely. "Listen I really need a coffee, pleaase excuse me." I walked off down the corridor and headed for the coffee machine. I put in my money and hit the button.

"So you're the ellusive Claudia Forbes?" Damon Salvatore walked up behind me.

I blinked. "And you're Damon Salvatore." I poked him in the chest.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "So why did you come back?" He asked me curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"Would you believe me if I said I was homesick?" I tilted my head.

"Nope." Damon shook his head. "But I'll humor you."

I smiled. "Thanks. So are you... friends with Caroline?"

Damon tilted his head. "We know each other. I'm more here for Elena... she's dating my brother." He shrugged.

I nodded. "Right." I grabbed my coffee. "Well I'm going to get back to my sister."

"Claudia. You're sister is going to be ok." Damon told me. "I know it."

I smiled. "Thanks." I turned around and rolled my eyes.

An hour later Caroline woke up. The doctors came in and they said she had healed remarkably well and she was going to be fine.

"Do you here that?" Caroline asked me. "I'm going to be fine. So go home and get some sleep." Caroline told me.

I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere." I told her.

Caroline sighed. "Fine then hand me the remote." She motioned to the tv remote.

I smiled and handed it to her.

She flicked through the channels for a while then settled on Jersey Shore.

"I see your taste in tv hasn't changed." I smirked.

Caroline slapped my arm playfully. "Hey don't you have to be nice to me? I'm in the hospital aren't I?" She told me firmly.

I took her hand in mine. "I'm glad you're ok. Where'd Matt go?" I asked.

"Mayor Lockwood's funeral he died yesterday. He's gone to support Tyler." Caroline answered.

I nodded. "Poor Tyler."

Caroline hummed in agreement and then went about watching her program.

I stayed with her all day, watching crappy tv and then talking and eating. I told her the edited version of my travels and listened as she told me about Elena and Bonnie and this Salvatore brothers and how she started dating Matt. Soon it was growing late and I was half asleep in the chair by her bedside.

"Claudia go home. It's late. I'm fine. Go sleep in your own bed." Caroline ordered me.

I sighed. "Ok fine. I'll be back in the morning." I gave her a soft hug and left the hospital.

I stepped out into the cold night air and let out a sigh. I started to head home when I felt someone folllowing me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hello Katherine."

**Dun. Dun. Dun. CLIFF HANGER! Hope you enjoyed my second chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy. **

Claudia's POV

"Hello Katherine."

"Urgh. How did you know it was me? You're impossible to sneak up on." Katherine appeared in front of me.

I smiled. "Superior hearing and sense of smell." I pulled her in for a hug.

Katherine laughed and hugged me back. "Well I'll have to be more sneaky then." She winked at me.

"What are you doing here Kat?" I crossed my arms over her chest.

"Oh something scandelous." Katherine replied. "Do you want to go get a drink?" She asked me tilting her head.

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I'm guessing you don't want to go to the Grill?" I glanced at her.

Kat smirked. "No. I know of a place not far from here." She motioned for me to get into the car beside her.

We drove off down the street. Katherine and I had met in LA and reunited in Florida. We'd become friends... after trying to kill each other. It was very confusing at first, since I thought she was Elena Gilbert, a person I didn't get on with too well but Katherine was like Elena's opposite and while there were some qualities I didn't like about Katherine, there were others I could relate to and we became friends.

Twenty minutes later Katherine pulled up outside a bar. Inside we ordered drinks and sat down at the back of the club.

"So what are you really doing here?" I asked her, sipping my bourbon.

Kat ran a hand through her hair. "I'm looking for something. Ever heard of a moonstone?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's come up before." I looked at her. "Why?"

"Well the Lockwood family have one. I gave it to George Lockwood before I left Mystic Falls in 1864 and now I want it back." Kat explained.

I nodded. "Fair enough. What do you want it for?"

Katherine smirked. "That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot."

"If you hurt any of my friends..."

"Friends? I thought you'd left them all behind?" Katherine tilted her head. "I mean you have told them the truth about where you've been and what you've been doing."

I bit my lip and looked away. "They wouldn't understand. I think my Mum has an idea but not to the actual extent. It's not like any of them know..."

"Oh they do. I did tell you about the Salvatore brothers did I not?" Katherine smirked.

I snorted. "Yeah, thought that was too much of a coincidence." I downed the rest of my drink and reached for the bottle. "So you're in a town where two vampire boys want to kill you and me who is incognito... I can guess where this is going."

"I need your help." Kat nodded.

I bit my lip. "I don't think so Kat." I shook my head. "I'm trying to keep what they call a low profile. I can't exactly swan into the Lockwood mansion and demand they give me the moonstone on the off chance the remaining living Lockwoods even know the existence of the werewolf gene." I told her.

Kat shook her head. "Oh no, I don't need you to get me the moonstone. Mason has that covered." She told me.

I choked on my drink. "You dragged Mason into this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh he doesn't know your actual motives."

"Oh come on Claudia. It's a means to an end. You know that better than anyone, Carol."

I laughed. "That was a good night." I remember the night Kat and I had gone out to this bar and used fake names and fake lives. "Whatever you say Kim." I smirked.

Kat smiled with me. "I've missed you Claudia. You're pretty much the only friend I have in the world." She sighed.

"Not going to happen." I downed my neck drink.

Kat rolled her eyes. "You don't even know what I'm asking yet." She pointed out.

"Ok, I'll bite." I rested my elbow on the table. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

Kat smirked. "Use those great charms of yours to create a distraction." She tilted her head. "Keep Damon Salvatore out of the way."

I laughed. "So you can go after the other brother... Stefan?" I poured us another drink.

Kat nodded. "Yep."

"Not going to happen." I downed my drink. "Listen Kat, we're friends but I just don't see what's in it for me." I shrugged.

"Not even if it could mean finding the one person you've spent the past year seaching for?" Katherine asked.

I set my drink down. "Ok. Now you have my attention."

The Vampire Diaries

Kat pulled the car up outside my house. "So will you do it?"

I shook my head. "Sorry Kat but I'm not about to put my friends, the people I love and care about, in danger." I told her and got out of the car.

"You're going to regret this Claudia." Katherine rolled down the window.

I smirked. "I highly doubt that." I turned and walked up to the house. I walked into the living room to see my Mum sat on the couch. "Mum?" I asked with a frown.

Mum jumped and looked up. "Oh, you're here. I thought you might have..."

"I'm not leaving Mum." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Not yet anyway."

"Can we talk?" Mum asked.

I nodded and sat down next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Mum sighed. "I know why you left. I don't blame you for wanting to leave." She shook her head. "I was going to tell you when you turned eighteen." She pulled a box towards me. "I pulled this out of evidence. It's your mother's belongings, everything she had on her... that night." Mum cleared her throat. "It's your's now."

"Mum..." I looked at her. "I discovered a lot on this trip. I'm still learning about who I am but I know one thing. I am your daughter." I told her. "You'll always be my Mum."

Mum sniffed and pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much Claudia. I'm so proud of you, you have no idea how much."

I hugged her back. "I love you too Mum."

"Well I'm going to go to bed." Mum wiped her eyes. "I've got any early start tomorrow."

I nodded and looked down at the box. It was filled with answers and probably a thousand more questions. I was scared to open it. I shook my head, grabbed the box and went up to my bedroom, closing the door. I hid the box in the hidden compartment of my closet and then got ready for bed. My mind was a whir. Katherine. My Mum. My birth Mum. Caroline. The Salvatore brothers. My birth father. Who I was. Who I am now... So much had changed in the past year and I felt lost and alone. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. No I had to be strong. For so many reasons. I did not have the privilage to break down right now.

The next day, Bonnie came to visit me. "Hey. You ok?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?" I asked her.

"Because you're about to put salt in your coffee." Bonnie grabbed my wrist. "I know you Claudia. What's on your mind?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed. "I want to tell you but... If I do you have to promise me you'll not breathe a word of it to anyone. Not Elena. Not Caroline... Especially not Caroline... I'll tell her when I'm ready and I'm so not ready for that particular conversation." I shook my head.

Bonnie nodded. "Ok I swear."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm adopted." I muttered.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm adopted. My birth Mum came to town and she was killed in a hit and run. I was found in her motel room and my Mum she took me in." I ran a hand through my hair.

Bonnie's eyebrows raised. "And that's why you left town?"

I nodded. "I went to find out more. I had Google but that only went so far. Most of the time I was chasing shadows." I sighed.

Bonnie placed her hand over mine. "How are you...?"

"Dealing?" I asked, shaking my head. "I'm dealing." I nodded.

Bonnie smiled. "So what did you find out?"

"Like I said not much but... I did meet my grandfather." I frowned. "Briefly anyway. He died about four weeks after I met him." I rubbed th back of his neck. "It was nice though, he didn't have any family, he said it was nice to meet me." I sniffed.

"Wow." Bonnie squeezed my hand. "Did you... find out anything about your father?"

I shook my head. "No." I lied. "Like I said half the time I was chasing shadows."

Bonnie nodded. "Well I can see why you're distracted."

I smiled. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Bonnie gave me a small smile. "So there is a reason for me calling round. We really need your help over at the carnival." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"How can I say no to that face?" I teased.

I spent the day helping out at the carnival. Then I went home and got changed before heading back. I walked around and spotted Tyler and Mason, arm wrestling. I watched Mason win and smirked.

"Who wants to go next?" Tyler asked.

"I'll give it a shot." I walked forwards.

Everyone oooohhhed. Mason grinned at me. "Still think you can take me Forbes."

"Oh I know it Lockwood." I winked at him, placing my elbow on the table and my other arm behind the back. I won the round and moved away. "Don't take it too hard." I patted him on the shoulder.

"Anyone else want to try?" Mason asked.

"Stefan wants a go."

I turned around and saw Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

Stefan nodded. "Sure, I'll give it a shot." He walked forward. I moved away and stood next to Damon, leaning against the wall.

I watched Stefan go up against Mason and loose. He walked back over to Damon. "You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon hissed at Stefan.

Stefan shook his head. "Actually I did." He whispered back.

"How can Blondie beat him and you can't. She's like half his size." Damon exclaimed.

Stefan shrugged.

Damon glanced at me. "Then maybe we should keep an eye on her too."

I smirked and walked away.

**And that's chapter three. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is another chapter. I'm trying to reveal a little bit at a time. Hope you enjoy. **

Claudia's POV

There was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Tyler stood on the other side of the door. "Hey." He greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled. "Come in." I stepped aside.

Tyler walked in and sat down. "How do you know my Uncle Mason?" Tyler asked.

I sat down and picked up my coffee. "We met in Florida." I sipped my coffee. "We became friends." I shrugged.

"Listen this might sound strange but erm... last night my Uncle pulled me out of this fight but I could have sworn his eyes changed to yellow and he won't tell me what's going on. This morning I followed him and he went to this... cellar where there were chains and stuff. It was really creepy." Tyler explained.

I frowned. "I'm not sure what you think I can tell you Tyler." I shrugged.

"All I know is I've been dealing with these weird anger issuses and stuff. My Uncle comes back into town and says he knows why but he won't tell me." Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to be like this anymore."

I bit my lip. "Tyler... It's not something I can..." I sighed. "You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." I shook my head.

Tyler frowned. "So you're not going to tell me either?"

"Trust me." I looked him in the eye. "You're better off in the dark about this." I showed him to the door. I watched Tyler leave and then pulled my phone out of my back pocket and called Mason.

"Hello beautiful. I was wondering when you were going to call me." Mason answered.

I frowned. "Tyler just came to visit me. Asking about yellow eyes and anger issues." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ah." Mason cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that, I'll handle it."

"You're not doing that good a job Mason. He followed you this morning." I told him. "You've got a safe place for tonight right?" I asked.

"Yes Mum." Mason teased. "What about you? Are you going to be ok?" Mason asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Good. Listen, I'll talk to Tyler. Has Katherine talked to you yet?" Mason asked.

"Yes. I'm not getting involved. I'm not going to endanger the people I care about." I told him. "Don't trust her Mason." I shook my head.

"And you don't?" Mason asked.

I laughed. "I trust Katherine as far as I can throw her, which isn't very far. She looks out for number one and doesn't care about anyone else." I told him.

Mason sighed. "Ok, I'll take that into consideration."

A car pulled up.

"Listen I have to go. Good luck tonight." I told him.

"Ditto." Mason hung up.

Stefan and Bonnie walked over to me. "Hi, we're here to see Caroline."

I nodded. "She's in her room." I motioned behind me. "She's been acting kind of weird, I think the shock of everything is getting to her." I told them. "So take everything she says with a pinch of salt." I gave them a small smile. "She nearly bit my head off this morning when I tried to open the curtains." I pulled my car keys out of my pocket. "I have to go, doors open." I waved and got in my car.

I drove round to the police station and found my Mum.

"Claudia." Mum looked up from her files. "Is everything alright?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I was wondering if I could use the police station basement tonight for my... furry little problem." I mumbled.

Mum nodded. "That's fine. Come back when it's dark. No one will be here." She told me. "Will you be ok?" Mum asked me.

"Yeah, I've done it many a time now. I don't like being locked in but it's the only way in a populated area." I told her.

Mum gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry you have to go through this alone."

I shook my head. "It's fine Mum. I've learnt and grown over time."

Mum nodded. "Alright. I'll see you at nightfall then."

I nodded and left.

The Vampire Diaries

Nightfall came around too quickly and then I was locked in the police station basement awaiting the transformation. It hurt. Transforming was like a really bad drunken night, you wake up with a foul taste in your mouth, an incredible headache and no idea of what you did the night before.

The door opened and my Mum walked in carrying a change of clothes, a coffee and a cream cheese bagel. "Here." She set them down on teh floor.

I grabbed the clothes and quickly pulled them on. "Thanks." I grabbed teh coffee and took a sip. "Don't suppose you've got some..."

Mum handed me the box of aspirin. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "I'll be ok." I stood up, taking a large bite out of the bagel. "I'm going to head home, sleep for about twenty four hours." I kissed her cheek.

Mum smiled. "Ok."

I went home and headed for my room.

"Where did you go last night?" Caroline asked me.

I jumped and turned around. "I was erm... I erm... I camped out." I lied. "I've been doing it for so long and I missed it." I shrugged.

Caroline looked at me suspisciously. "Ok. Well freshen up. We are going to a BBQ."

"What?" I frowned.

"Over at Elena's. You're coming." Caroline told me.

I sighed. "Fine. Have I got time to shower and change?" I asked her.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, just hurry up."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the bathroom. I took a shower and then changed into a pair of denim shorts that fell to the knees and a white tank top with a plaid red and black short sleeved shirt over the top. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and laced up my hiking boots. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and left my room.

Caroline and I headed over to Elena's.

The party consisted of me, Caroline, Mason, Elena, Jenna, a guy I was introduced to as Alaric and Damon. Caroline and Elena slipped off, leaving me with the four adults.

"So Claudia. You've been travelling recently?" Damon asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. I was always a footloose person." I sipped my drink.

Damon glanced at Mason. "And you two know each other?"

Mason nodded. "Yeah. We met when Claudia we in Florida. She stayed with me and a couple of my friends for a while." Mason came to stand beside me, he handed me a shot glass. "Here. Don't tell anyone."

"Thank you." I downed the shot. "I needed that."

Damon frowned. "Should I be concerned?"

"Nope." I walked off and headed outside to find Elena and Caroline. "Hey food is ready." I told them.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Finally I'm starving." She walked past me into the house.

I tilted my head. "You ok Elena?" I asked.

"Yeah." Elena walked into the house.

I shook my head and headed back into the house. After food we played pictionary.

Damon went up and drew what looked to be a dog in a tutu.

Jenna, Elena and Ric shouted out answers.

I glanced at Mason and smirked. "Dancing with Wolves." I spoke up.

"Claudia wins again." Damon glanced at me.

Next we had peach cobbler and Damon turned to Mason. "Mason why don't you start us off." He turned it so the silver knife was pointing at him.

I had to hide back a snort of laughter and managed to hide it as a cough.

Mason nodded. "Sure." He turned the plate around and picked up a piece with his hand. "Sorry I'm an animal." Mason held up his hands.

I smiled.

"Claudia?" Mason turned the knife to me.

I grabbed the knife and cut myself a slice. "Damon." I handed him the knife.

The day ended. Caroline and Elena had vanished.

"So none of you are going to join me for drinks in the Grill?" Mason asked. "It's like I'm hanging out with a bunch of adults." He joked.

"I prefer the term role model." Jenna tilted her head to the side. "It's good to have you back Claudia." She hugged me.

I smiled. "It's good to be back. Nice meeting you Alaric."

Alaric nodded. "You too. I'm sure I'll be seeing you in history class next year." He smiled.

"Oh you bet ya." I mock saluted him.

Mason and I left. I groaned. "Great Caroline has taken the car. Guess I'm walking." I sighed.

"I can give you a ride." Mason suggested.

I shook my head. "No, it's ok. You know I love a good walk." I looked up at the sky. "Especially by moonlight." I smirked.

Mason nodded. "Have fun." He waved and got in his truck.

I put my headphones in and walked down the road. Lil Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham began to play and I chuckled to myself.

"You know it's dangerous for a young woman to walk by herself at night."

I glanced to my left to see Damon walking beside me. I pulled out a headphone. "I can take care of myself." I smirked.

Damon pushed me against the nearby wall and searched my eyes. "What are you?"

I frowned. "What are you talking about?" I shook my head.

"Oh please. You know what I am. I just want to know what you are?" Damon replied.

I laughed. "I think you've had too much to drink." I poked him in the chest.

"What have you been doing the past year?" Damon asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "I was travelling." I answered. "What's with the interrogation?" I asked.

"What are you?" Damon tried to compell me.

I smiled. "I'm human." I said slowly. "Same as you." I ducked under his arm. "See you around Damon." I walked away.

**Wooo, two chapters in one day. Hope you liked the Claudia, Damon interaction more to come ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. Hope you enjoy it. **

Claudia's POV

I woke up and got dressed in a pair of tan skinny jeans, a white tank top and a navy and light blue plaid short sleeved shirt. I pulled on my socks and hiking boots and headed downstairs, pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"Wow you can actually take that uniform off?" I asked Mum.

"Caroline signed us up for the historical society picnic. You're helping too." She pointed at me. "I thought we could have a mother-daughter day." She smiled at me.

I smiled. "Sounds good... Don't know if Caroline will play ball." I tilted my head. Just then my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was Katherine. "Hey Kat." I answered the phone.

"I need a girl's day." Katherine answered.

I shook my head. "I thought we were fighting?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I need my best friend today. Drama aside." Katherine pleaded. "Please."

I sighed. "I have plans." I glanced at my Mum.

"Then cancel." Katherine told me. "Come on, we can be Carol and Kim for the day."

I glanced at my Mum again.

Mum sighed. Go. She mouthed at me.

Thank you. I mouthed back. "Ok, where do you want to meet?"

"I'm outside." Katherine answered.

I laughed. "Oh and you just knew I'd say yes?" I asked. "I'll be out in a minute." I hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Mum. You really don't mind me bailing?" I asked.

Mum shook her head. "No, go. Have fun." Mum smiled. "Here." She pulled out her wallet and handed me some bills. "Enjoy yourself."

"Mum I..." I shook my head.

"No arguing. Now go." Mum told me.

I nodded and hugged her. "Thank you." I headed out the door and got into Katherine's car. "Ok let's go." I smiled at her.

The Vampire Diaries

Katherine drove us all the way to Georgia.

"So why the need for a girl's day?" I asked.

Katherine shrugged. "I just need to get away and I need my best friend."

"And I'm supposed to ignore the fact you turned my sister into a vampire?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"My bad." Katherine tilted her head.

I rolled my eyes. "Well at least you didn't kill her." I leant back against the car seat.

Katherine laughed. "You don't hold grudges very well."

"You're the only friend I have who knows everything." I sighed. "I'm a good actress Katherine but that doesn't make it any easier." I shook my head.

Katherine glanced at me. "I'm glad I have you too."

We both laughed.

After that confession, Katherine and I had a good day. We went shopping, had lunch at a bar, flirted with a few guys, had dinner and then came home. I waved Katherine off and stepped into the house. "I'm home." I called. "Anyone?" I frowned. I took my bags up to my room and jumped seeing Damon Salvatore in my room. "What the hell?" I exclaimed.

He turned and looked at me. "And where have you been all day?" He asked.

"I went shopping with an old friend." I answered. "What are you doing in my room?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Snooping." Damon smirked. "I know you're hiding something." He pointed a finger at me.

I tilted my head. "Yeah, well my Mum is the Sheriff and I could have you done for breaking and entering." I told him.

Damon chuckled. "I'd like to see you try." He leant in.

I smirked and grabbed his arm pushing him into the wall and twisting his arm behidn my back. "Three years of self defence and one year of roughing it. I know how to look after myself." I whispered into his ear and nipped at it with my teeth.

Damon spun us around and slammed my back into the wall. We stared at each other for a moment and then he slammed his lips to mine.

I growled and threaded my fingers through his hair and kissed him back. My animal instincts kicked in and I pushed him towards the bed. Moving to straddle his hips and kissed him again. I managed to snap myself out of it. I shook my head and moved back. "This is wrong."

"And here I thought we were having fun." Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"I need to have a lot more to drink before I jump into bed with a guy I barely know." I told him, though the wolf inside me was protesting. I shook my head. "I'd suggest you leave."

Damon got up. "Ok I'll leave but lets not play around with this, I don't know what you are thing. It's getting kind of old." Damon complained.

I shook my head. "I still don't know what you're talking about." I told him. "I mean I know I'm awesome but stalking me because you think I know something that I don't actually know is kind of... creepy." I tilted my head to the side.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Ok." He held up his hands. "I will find out your secret." He pointed a finger at me.

"I'm guessing you know where the door is?" I asked.

He moved past me. "I'll be watching you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever because that doesn't make you even more stalkerish."

Damon left and I slumped on my bed and ran a hand through my hair.

**Bare with me there is a method to my madness ;P Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is chapter six of Sister Saviour. Hope you enjoy. **

Claudia's POV

It had been a quiet couple of days. Normal, even. Well except for a weird text I'd gotten from Mason saying he was leaving town and going back to Florida. I'd tried to call him but his phone had been disconnected. I didn't think too much into it. Mason was as much a free spirit as I was. But the normal atmosphere couldn't last...

"Katherine." I answered my phone. "What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"You know the masquerade ball tonight, I'm going and I want you to be my wing woman. Dress shopping?" Katherine asked me.

I sighed. "And how does that keep me incognito?" I asked her.

"Urgh you'll be wearing a mask. It'll be fine." Katherine replied.

"Fine." I agreed. "You downstairs?" I asked.

"Yep. Be out in five." Katherine told me.

I hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of shorts that came up to my mid thigh and a red tank top with a black and white plaid shirt. I pulled on my hiking boots, grabbed my phone and my wallet and left the house.

"The red one." Katherine told me. "Very little red riding hood." She tied the matching dark red cloak around my neck.

The door opened and a woman entered. Katherine pushed her against the wall. "Do not sneak up on a vampire." She moved away, recognising the woman.

"Do not attack a witch." The woman replied, then smiled. "It's good to see you girl."

I looked between them.

"I'm glad you could make it." Katherine smirked.

The woman grinned. "You called, I came."

Katherine tilted her head. "Like you had a choice."

"Now don't go all boss lady on me. You know I love you." The other woman smirked and picked up a gold mask. "Now where does one where this?" She asked putting the mask to her face.

"Why to a Masquerade ball." Katherine smirked. "Tonight. Do you want to be my date?"

"And here I thought I was your date?" I smirked.

Katherine gasped. "Oh where are my manners. Claudia this is Lucy. Lucy this is Claudia."

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you Claudia." Lucy smiled.

I changed out of the dress. "Well I will see you both tonight. Incognito." I pointed at her. "I'll do what you ask but don't you dare expose me if this goes south."

"Of course. I'll see you tonight." Katherine handed me the dress, cloak and mask.

The Vampire Diaries

I walked into the masquerade ball. I had a red and black mask over my eyes, my dress was a crimson red with black beading on the top half and the skirt reached my knees and kicked out slightly. The cape was a darker red and I pulled the hood over my head.

"Claudia. You look stunning."

I turned and smiled. "Thank you, as do you." I nodded my head to Katherine, removing my hood. "You know I hate these things right?"

Katherine laughed. "Oh I know. Now go mingle, enjoy the evening."

I rolled my eyes. "That's going to be difficult." I grabbed a glass of wine and walked out into the garden.

"I love your dress." A voice whispered in my ear.

I smirked. "Hello Damon. Long time no stalk." I cocked an eyebrow. "You look very dashing."

"Thank you." Damon leant in to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to enjoy the party." I replied sipping my wine.

Damon smirked. "Would you like to dance?" He offered me his hand.

I tilted my head. "I don't see a reason why not." I took his hand.

We walked out onto the dance floor and Damon pulled me in closer to him and we swayed to the music. "What are you?" Damon asked.

"Are we really going to do this again?" I questioned with a sigh.

Damon chuckled. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He tilted his head.

The music stopped and I leant into Damon. "No but my answer isn't going to change." I kissed his cheek and moved away.

I bumped into Caroline inside. "Hey sis. You look lovely this evening." I hugged her.

"Thank you. So do you." Caroline tilted her head. "I didn't think you would come."

I shrugged. "I didn't want to be boring and stay at home."

"Well you look fabulous." Caroline told me.

I nodded. "I'm going to go find Tyler." I walked off. I found my friend in the office with Matt and two girls. "Hey Tyler." I greeted him.

Tyler grinned at me. "Hey." He spun me around. "You look amazing." He leant in. "Have you heard from my uncle?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, not since the text telling me he was going back to Florida."

Tyler nodded and moved away.

Matt started to pour alcohol over Tyler's father's desk.

"Hey stop it man." Tyler told him.

Matt picked up a picture of Tyler and his family. "Looks like your Dad wants a drink too." He poured alcohol on the picture.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Cut it out."

"Hey remember how your Dad used to slap you around." Matt slapped Tyler.

The two began to fight. I stepped in between them. "Stop it you guys." I told them but Matt kept coming back at Tyler. "I've got to finish it." I rolled my eyes and decked Matt knocking him out.

"If Matt fails I can't." Sara said from behind me.

I turned around and saw her stab Tyler.

Tyler pushed her away and cracked her head against the edge of the desk.

"Oh no." I gasped.

"No. Sara open your eyes." Tyler shook her.

I knelt down beside him. "Ty." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to calm down."

He moved away and doubled over and cried out in pain. He looked up at me with yellow eyes. "Claudia." He gasped.

I took his face in my hands. "Tyler look at me." I morphed my face. "I know what you're going through. Look at my face."

Tyler stared at my face with wide eyes.

"You need to calm down." I told him.

Tyler exhaled a long breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and they had returned to normal. "How?" He asked.

"I'll explain but not now." I told him. I went and got his Mum. "Matt and I were fighting and Sara was really drunk and she was dancing and she tripped." I lied.

Mrs Lockwood sighed. "Yes, this was a tragic accident nothing more."

"Mum the Sheriff is here." Tyler spoke from the doorway.

Mrs Lockwood nodded again. "Right, you two stay here. She's going to want to hear the story from you." She left to talk with my Mum.

Tyler turned to face me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to solve this situation." I told him.

"Why? I killed her." Tyler pointed out.

I shook my head. "It was an accident Tyler. I know what this means for you. I went through it." I told him.

Tyler sighed. "I don't understand. What's going to happen now?" He asked.

"We'll talk later I promise. But not now and not here." I told him.

We sorted everything with my Mum and then I left. I texted Tyler that I would meet him at the old Lockwood cellar in an hour, quickly heading home and changing into normal clothes and then headed out to the cellar.

**Ta Da! More to come soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**And another chapter for you. This is at the end of episode 8 to the end of episode 9.**

Claudia's POV

I finally got home and rubbed my eyes. I'd been up half the night with Tyler, it was kind of a relief to tell someone at least part of the truth. I walked into the hallway and heard Caroline talking to Damon about Tyler. Mum must have filled her in.

Caroline left her room and Damon followed her. I hid in the kitchen.

"Don't tell him anything." Damon told Caroline. "A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Oh and if you want to drop the hint that Amy's body is at the bottom of the ravine with a cracked spine, feel free."

The two left.

I let out a breath and stepped out of the kitchen and walked up to my room.

The Vampire Diaries

"So this Elijah wanted Elena because she's the doppleganger."

I sat up when I heard Caroline talking in the other room.

_Yes but Damon staked him. His body is currently rotting in that abandoned building in the middle of no where. _Stefan replied.

I quickly grabbed my bag and began to pack a few things. I snuck out of the house quickly and got in my car. I knew the building Caroline was talking about. I'd been there before, slept there when I first left town. I drove as fast as I could praying I wasn't too late. I entered the house and looked around. I stopped in the entrance way and saw him. I took a step back, then moved forward and knelt down, pulling out the stake.

He groaned and fell to the floor.

"Here." I held out a blood bag.

He took it and drank. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Claudia. Are you Elijah?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I am. Why do you seek me out?"

I sighed, sitting down and crossing my legs. "Because you're my uncle." I looked up at him.

"That's impossible." Elijah shook his head.

"My mother was Cersei, a witch from the bloodline of Qetsiyah." I looked him in the eye.

Elijah stared at me. "That's impossible."

"I am the impossible child." I told him.

"Come, we will discuss more in more comfortable quarters." Elijah stood up. "I would be very interested to hear your story."

We drove to a cafe in Georgia and Elijah compelled everyone out. We sat down with mugs to tea in front of us. "You know it is impossible what you are claiming."

I nodded. "I understand. You know my mother was a powerful witch. She creted a spell, in which a vampire could procreate. It was made easier by the fact my father had a dormant werewolf gene, werewolves can procreate. As far as I know he had no idea of what my mother did and vanished shortly before she realised she was pregnant." I explained. "I found out about all this about a year ago... well I found out I was adopted and there was werewolf blood in mine." I rubbed the back of my neck. "The rest I sort of picked up on the way. It was Katerina who told me about you and your family." I sipped my tea.

"Katerina?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We met in LA." I answered.

"You understand I cannot believe this." Elijah told me.

I pulled out a book from my bag. "My mother's grimoire." I set it on the table and flicked through to the page and showed it to him. "Die Fruchtbarkeit Zauber or in English The Fertility Spell. My mother was big on German or so my grandfather told me. I've translated most of it." I showed him the piece of notebook paper I had translated into English."

"I've been around a long time Miss Claudia, I speak fifteen different languages including German." Elijah looked down at the book. "This is impossible."

I smirked. "Says the vampire."

"You are impossible." Elijah told me with a smirk. "But you are real."

"So you believe me?" I asked hopefully.

Elijah nodded. "I do believe you Miss Claudia. Your eyes, your hair, your very personality it is your father. I saw it in you the moment you approached me." He smiled. "I always wanted a niece. Family means more to me than anything."

I smiled back. "You have no idea how much it means to me to have found you." I shook my head. "I have... so many questions."

"I understand but I must leave you now. There are things I need to deal with." Elijah told me. "But I will return to you soon. Where do you reside?"

"Mystic Falls." I answered, standing up. "My phone number." I held out a piece of paper.

Elijah took it and pocketed it. "I will see you soon."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Damon's POV

I flicked through the contacts of Katherine's phone and found a number dialled a lot. I hit redial and waited.

"Claudia."

I frowned. Why did Katherine have Claudia Forbes' number?

"Katherine, any reason for calling me?" Claudia asked. "Listen you should know Elijah is in town. So you might want to skip off." Claudia spoke down the phone. "I met him though and he believes me." Claudia continued.

"I'm sorry, Katherine can't come to the phone right now." I spoke down the phone.

"Damon?" Claudia gasped. "What?"

I smirked. "So you met Elijah? Was that before or after I staked him in the heart?"

The line went dead.

I looked down at the phone. "Well that's just rude." I decided to pay Katherine a visit. I pulled back the tomb door. "Katherine." I called.

"Damon." Katherine leant against the entrance to the tomb. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want to know about Claudia Forbes. How does she fit into all this?" I asked her.

Katherine smirked. "Claudia Forbes... Sorry don't know her."

I tilted my head. "Funny since her number was in your phone." I held up her phone.

"Oh you mean Claudia Mikaelson. The impossible child." Katherine smirked.

"Impossible?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to bring me blood if you want me to answer." Katherine sat down and ingnored me.

I growled and pulled a blood bag out of my pocket. "Here. Now tell me what do you mean impossible?" I asked her.

Katherine tore into the blood bag. "She is impossible. Her mother was a powerful witch, she created a spell, so vampires could procreate." Katherine tilted her head. "Except the one she... procreated with had a dormant werewolf gene. Claudia is a triple thread. Witch. Werewolf. Vampire." Katherine told me. "Impossible."

I shook my head. "Not possible."

"Not probable but Cersei was a crazy, powerful witch and Klaus is a sadistic, powerful cursed hybrid." Katherine smirked.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. More explained in the next chapter. Damon confronts Claudia. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for you. Yep Claudia is Klaus' daughter but don't worry this story won't turn into a Klaus is going to be a good guy because he finds out he has a daughter. Anyway, enjoy. **

Claudia's POV

I knew he'd come. He'd go to Katherine. She'd tell him what little she knew and he'd come seeking answers. He pushed me up against the wall in my room. "You're Klaus' daughter."

I stared at him. "Katherine has a big mouth."

"Start talking." Damon moved away from me.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "A year ago I was driving home and a guy jumped out in front of my car. It triggered the werewolf curse, I crashed my car into a tree but I was completely fine. Mum knew, she knew all along because she adopted me. My birth mother was Cersei, from an ancient witch bloodline. She fell in love with a vampire called Niklaus, who was cursed. She created a spell in which they could concieve a child. Me." I looked up at him. "I have spent the last year searching for information, trying to find my father." I held his gaze.

Damon stared at me. "Why in the hell did you keep this secret?"

"Because I don't want people to get hurt." I jumped up, running a hand through my hair. "Especially you." I motioned to him.

Damon frowned. "What do you mean, especially me?" He asked, backing me into the wall. "Why do I feel like I know you already?" Damon searched my eyes.

I took in a breath. "Because you do." I whispered.

Damon slammed his hand on the wall beside my head. "Stop talking in riddles."

I looked up at him. "Nine months ago you were in New York, staying with the Thompson family. I was there." I told him.

"No you weren't." Damon shook his head.

I sighed. "And that's how it needs to be." I locked eyes with him. "You're going to forget I'm Klaus' daughter, that I have any ties to Katherine, you're going to go home and all I will be to you is a normal human, Caroline's sister, completely insignificant."

Damon blinked. "I'm going to go." He turned and left.

I leant back against the wall and sighed.

The Vampire Diaries

It was a basic case of acting like everything was normal. I spent the next couple of days incognito, doing things like cleaning the house and washing and ironing. It was the only thing I could do to keep myself busy. Three days after I compelled Damon to forget me once more, I got a phone call from Elijah.

"Hello Claudia, I was wondering if you were busy today?" Elijah asked.

"I'm available." I answered.

"Good. I will pick you up in an hour, bring your mother's grimoire." Elijah hung up.

I sighed and looked through my closet. I changed into a pair of black slacks and a white tank top with a blue and green plaid shirt. I found an old pair of black one inch heels and put them on, tying my hair back in a ponytail. I applied a little make up, foundation, mascara and a blood red lip stick.

There was a knock at the door as I finished placing things into my bag. I walked over to the door and opened it. "Please come in." I invited Elijah inside.

Elijah stepped inside. "So this is where you grew up?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"It's lovely." Elijah looked around. "I thought we could... Get to know each other." He smiled at me. "I would like to know my niece."

I smiled. "I'd like to know my uncle." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Elijah motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

I nodded. "Yes." We left the house and Elijah opened the car door for me. I slid into the car and put my seatbelt on.

We drove for a while in silence.

"You have questions?" Elijah asked me.

"What's my Dad like?" I blurted out.

Elijah smiled. "Niklaus is impulsive, an artist, obsessive, creative and sadistic." He told me. "You look like him and I see the good of Niklaus in you." He glanced at me.

I glanced at him. "And my mother? Did you know her?" I asked him.

Elijah nodded. "Cersei was a strong, stubborn, intelligent, beautiful woman. Again I also see a lot of her in you." He smiled. "I see greatness in you Claudia. Stength, beauty, intelligence. Your mother would be proud and so will your father."

"When can I meet him?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your father is a recluse, his obsessions have made him paranoid. He doesn't trust. To introduce you now he may very well kill you ask questions later." Elijah told me.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Tell me more about the family, tell me more about you." I smiled.

Elijah smiled. "You have your mother's energy." He cleared his throat. "Well you have two more uncles, Finn and Kol and an aunt Rebekah. I believe you and Rebekah would get on well." He began to tell me more about each family member.

I hung on to every word. It was everything I had wanted in the past year. Elijah turned to me. "And what about you Miss Claudia. Tell me more about yourself."

"Well before everything... before I found out. I was going to apply for music and acting colleges." I tilted my head. "I've always had a passion for music, not that many people know this, not even my sister. I like art too. Sometimes I'll play music while I paint. Helps me express myself but my absoleute passion has to be acting." I told him. "I love to read, my favourite book is To Kill a Mockingbird." I rubbed the back of my neck. "And I have the tendancy to be footloose. I like travelling, that's why the past year was so freeing for me." I smiled. "But there is so much more I want to see and do."

Elijah smiled. "Tell me."

"I've always wanted to go to Europe, Italy, Russia, France... I want to go everywhere. There are so many amazing things out there, things that haven't been discovered, people I haven't met yet with amazing stories." I shook my head. "Sometimes I feel like my head is going to explode." I sighed.

Elijah pulled the car up outside a restuarant. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. "Miss Claudia."

I smiled and got out of the car. "Thank you Mr Elijah."

We walked inside and were shown to a table at the back. Elijah pulled out my chair for me and then sat down across from me. "It has been a long time since I have interacted with family." He told me.

"I haven't had someone to talk about all this. Katherine was as close as I got but I don't trust her, even if she is my best friend." I smiled sadly.

Elijah watched me. "It must have been hard for you, to go through it by yourself."

I shrugged. "I had... help. People I met on my travels. My grandfather taught me about magic and I stayed with a pack of werewolves in Richmond and they helped me to understand more about who I was. There was a family of vampires in New York they helped me too. So I wasn't completely alone." I tilted my head. "And there was this one vampire, I met him whilst I was in New York. He was sad and alone, like I was and he showed me not to be afraid of who I was... What I was." I sighed.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"I got too close... and then I left. I made him forget me." I looked down at my hands. "It was the right thing to do."

Elijah took my hands in his. "Sometimes we have to let go of the ones we love but they always have a way of finding their way back to you."

I smiled. "Yes, so I sent him away again." I laughed. "Maybe I'm an idiot but I don't want to hurt him." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry." I shook my head. "This conversation did a strange U turn." I smiled. "So... travelling. Yes I did a lot of that. Lots of walking. Walking is good for the soul." I began to ramble.

Elijah chuckled. "Your mother also used to ramble when she was nervous."

I smiled.

We talked more over lunch and then Elijah drove me home. "We shall have to do this again sometime." Elijah walked me to the door.

I nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

"I will call you." Elijah kissed my hand. "Be safe."

I pulled him into a hug. "You too."

Elijah left and I went inside. I was halfway through making myself a coffee when someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it to reveal Tyler.

"Hey Tyler." I stepped aside. "How are you?"

"I'm... freaking out." Tyler answered. "I found Mason's journal and this memory stick with video footage. Why didn't you tell me how bad the transformation is?"

I sighed. "I didn't want to scare you." I shut the door. "I'm making a coffee do you want one?" I walked into the kitchen. "Caffine helps."

Tyler nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm scared Claudia."

I poured the coffee and placed on in front of him. "It's fine to be scared." I sighed. "How about you and I take a road trip tomorrow for the full moon. It'll be easier for your first time if you don't have to be caged in." I suggested.

"Really?" Tyler asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I could do with a leg stretch." I smiled.

Tyler smiled. "Great so..."

"So go home pack a bag and I'll pick you up tomorrow at around ten." I told him. "Tell your Mum you're staying round a friends house."

Tyler nodded and stood up. "Ok."

I walked him to the door.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Tyler hugged me.

I hugged him back. "It's ok." I watched him go and then went to pack a bag myself. I knew how much it sucked to become a werewolf with no one to show you the ropes. And I wasn't going to let Tyler go through that.

**Next chapter to come soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter for you enjoy. **

Claudia's POV

I pulled my car up outside Tyler's house and got out of the car, as a second car pulled up. I turned to look at the driver and frowned. "Jules?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Jules stared at me. "Claudia?" She frowned. "I'm looking for Mason. What are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know I was from Mystic Falls and I'm here to pick up a friend." I leant against my car. "And Mason isn't here. He's back in Florida."

"No he isn't." Jules told me.

I frowned. "Really?"

Jules shrugged. "Why would I lie?" She questioned.

"Because you're a psychotic, twisted bitch." I tilted my head.

Jules chuckled.

Suddenly the door opened and Tyler walked out. "Hey." He stopped and looked at Jules. "Who?" Tyler asked, frowning.

"Oh hi, you don't know me. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's." Jules explained.

Tyler frowned. "Mason is in Florida."

Jules shook her head. "No, he isn't."

The Vampire Diaries

I pulled the car up into the mountain range and got out.

Tyler looked over at me, as I began to set up the tent. "Did you know Jules?" He asked. "When you met Mason?" Tyler added.

I nodded. "I knew her. Wasn't friends with her." I stood up. "Don't trust her Tyler, Jules is a vicious sociopath. She's always trying to rope young werewolves into her pack." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Did she try to get you?" Tyler asked.

"Yep and Mason. Mason was more interested in the idea of joining Jules' pack but I wasn't. Jules told me that a pack was all werewolves, that no other race, human, vampire, witch was worthy of the pack. But pack is family, the people you care about." I shrugged. "I talked Mason out of it in the end which made Jules hate me even more." I placed the backpack into the tent. "It's always bad news when two alphas collide."

Tyler frowned. "Alphas?"

I nodded. "It's a werewolf term. Some wolves are more stronger, they have the makings of being leaders of the pack. Jules is such a wolf and I was another." I explained. "Mason is what we call a Beta." I sat down next to him and looked up at the mid afternoon sun.

"What am I?" Tyler asked.

I looked at him. "You have the makings to be an Alpha or you might be a Beta." I tilted my head. "It's something you find out over time." I got up. "Right come on."

Tyler got up. "What are we doing?"

"Want to know the best way to get rid of the pre full moon blues?" I smirked. "Run." I took off.

Tyler laughed and ran after me.

We ran for about an hour before circling back to the camp. I sat down on the ground and tossed Tyler a bottle of water. "Feel better?" I asked.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah." He sat down next to me. "How did you learn all this stuff?"

"I met a few werewolves along the way of my travels. They helped me. It's kind of a loyalty bond between wolves." I explained. "It's my honour and privilage to help you as part of my pack." I smiled.

Tyler frowned. "You have a pack?" He asked.

"Pack are the people you care about. You, Caroline, my Mum, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Mason. You guys are all my pack." I shrugged. "And I'll do everything to protect you."

Tyler nodded. "But no one knows what you are?"

I shook my head. "No. But that's part of the protection. No one can get hurt as long as they are oblivious. Only those that need to know, know. Which is why you need to keep it a secret."

"I know." Tyler smiled. "It's getting dark." He looked up at the sky.

I nodded. "Yep." I stood up and pulled my top over my head.

"Wo." Tyler frowned, looking away. "What are you doing?"

"Unfortuneately we don't get to keep our clothes." I smirked. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." I winked at him.

Tyler blushed. "That was two years ago." He pointed out.

I blinked. "Wow. Really?" I asked.

Tyler nodded, standing up and pulled his shirt over his head. "Can I keep my pants?" He asked.

I nodded. "You can give it a try." I unclipped my bra and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I knelt down and opened the backpack, pulling out a bottle of diluted wolfsbane. "Here. It'll weaken you." I explained.

Tyler opened the bottle and downed the fluid and choked, falling to his knees.

I knelt down next to him and patted his back. "It's awful I know." I took the bottle and downed the rest of it myself, gagging.

"It'll take longer for you to transform but I'll be right here. I won't hurt you." I told him.

Tyler looked at me. "Will it hurt?"

I nodded. "I'm not going to lie. It will hurt but it gets easier." I reassured him.

That's when the moon came up.

xXx

I woke up, naked, a warm body laying next to mine. I looked up to see Tyler and smiled to myself, sitting up and wrapped a blanket over him, getting up and heading for the tent. I pulled on some clothes and grabbed a granola bar from the pack. I sat down and took a bite out of it.

Tyler groaned and woke up. "Claudia?"

I got up and walked over to him. "Hey." I sat down next to him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm... I'm..." He broke down.

I pulled him into a hug. "It gets easier. I promise you, it gets easier."

We packed up and left around lunchtime and had lunch at a diner, beofre I drove Tyler home.

"Thank you." Tyler looked at me.

I smiled. "It's my pleasure Tyler. You're my friend and my pack." I told him. "You can come to me about anything."

"What about Jules? Should I trust her?" Tyler asked.

"No." I told him. "You can't trust her. Avoid her if you can." I hugged him. "Call me if she tries to rope you into the pack. I'll turn Alpha on her bitch ass."

Tyler laughed. "I'd like to see that."

I shook my head. "Trust me you don't." I smiled. "Well I have to go. I'll see you later." I hugged him again and then got in the car and headed home.

**And that's chapter nine. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
